The Nebraska Center for Virology proposes the development and institutionalization of a training program that will further strengthen its ongoing research and training activities. This program will generate biomedical researchers equipped to lend their expertise to infectious viral diseases and to apply their newly acquired knowledge and skills to research, biodefense readiness, and public health and related activities. The program will train pre-doctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in the pathogenesis of emerging and re-emerging viral diseases of humans, animals and plants. Four pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral positions will be created, with one pre-doctoral and one postdoctoral position being reserved for applicants from underrepresented groups. Eleven well-funded and experienced researchers from the University of Nebraska-Lincoln's School of Biological Sciences and Department of Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences, and the University of Nebraska Medical Center's Department of Oral Biology and Department of Pathology and Microbiology will serve as faculty trainers. Long-Range Goal: Develop a strong cadre of junior scientists and investigators who are well rounded in fundamental knowledge in virology and laboratory research, allowing them to confront current and future viral infectious diseases that may emerge. Objectives: 1) Attract top-ranked students to pursue a research career in comparative virology; 2) Provide a structured training program and stimulating research experiences for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Specific Aims: 1) Establish a fellowship program to enhance recruitment and retention of pre-doctoral students to the Ph.D. program in microbiology with a major emphasis in virology at the University of Nebraska and 2) Develop and provide postdoctoral training in basic viral pathogenesis through the Nebraska Center for Virology. The Center has the infrastructure, expertise and facilities to manage the proposed program and achieve its goal to become a national center for research and training of biomedical researchers in emerging and reemerging viral diseases.